


Roses & New Beginnings

by HolleringHawk65



Series: DickKory Week 2016 [6]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kory & Dick have a picnic in the Manor's garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses & New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this mess

The Manor’s grounds were absolutely beautiful, especially in the summertime, like it was now. The gardens were beautiful, filled with flowers every color of the rainbow, birds and bees making noises around Dick and Kory as they had a picnic by the rose bushes.

The rays of sun landed on their skin, warming them pleasantly. They had already finished eating and now Kory was lying on her back, her head in Dick’s lap. His hands were rubbing against her shoulders and neck, relaxing her even more.

They were at the manor again because Alfred had asked them to come over so the two could have some input on the nursery Carrie, Damian, and Terry were setting up for the upcoming baby. Of course, they had somehow run out of paint (probably because the three were painting each other and the home-from-college Tim more than the walls), so they were taking a day off to get more paint and other accessories for the room.

It was peaceful here, with everyone out and unable to bother them. Dick remembered spending so many afternoons here, playing with Jason, Tim, and their dogs. Ignoring scholarly responsibilities and spending time climbing trees and chasing each other had made up so much of their childhood…

“What would you say if we moved here?” Dick asked, voice soft.

She sat up, slowly, an eyebrow raised. “You want to live here? In the Manor?”

He tried to smile. “Well, we’d be surrounded by family. Selina and Bruce are together again and, well, I think she might be pregnant, and Terry and Damian are going to be here for a few more years, Tim’s probably going to move back in permanently, after college, since he’s going to be working at Wayne Enterprises and, I mean, Alfred’s here too and it was just. I know Gotham might seem like a weird place to grow up and everything, but I think that I turned out pretty okay. I mean, we don’t have to. Obviously.”

“I mean, it makes sense instead of displacing Roy… Wally could move into your apartment, or Roy could move into my apartment. Also, Alfred’s cooking is the best, and I want our daughter to grow up with real food, not cereal and take out.”

Dick smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her on the lips. “This is going to be great.”

“I believe you,” she told him before leaning into kiss him again. It was just a sweet, tender moment, before she pulled him and-

“Ohmigod,” her hand flew to her stomach. “Dick -- I -- I think that I’m going into labor.”


End file.
